The Mystery Skulls Werewolf
by Dragonlov4ever
Summary: Its a Were!Arthur fanfic based loosely of ectoimp's idea of Were!Arthur. This is a Mystery Skulls Ghost Animated fanfic and the main characters are mysteryben27's.
1. Meet Mrs Wolf

***AN**

**Yep I did it, I wrote a Were!Arthur fanfic and it has completely filled my brain. So has my other Ghost story's, but those haven't distracted me as much as this one. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

There is a sudden bump in the road that jolts Arthur awake, Lewis is wide awake (Being a ghost and all) with Vivi curled up in the seat next to him. Mystery would have fallen somewhere next to Arthur, but he didn't feel like trying to find him. Lewis notices Arthur getting up, he is in his human appearance and smiled sadly.

'I thought that pot hole was big, but I had hoped that no one would awake from it.' Lewis said, his eyes back on the road. Arthur stretched his one arm before standing up and walked over to the seats, he lean on them and yawned.

'How long in till we get there?' Arthur managed to say, just managing to stay upright. Lewis turned his head slightly to look at him.

'Not for a few more hours, but even then we need breaks. Do you need anything at a gas station, because there is one coming up.' Arthur had his eyes closed, but managed to nod.

'Arthur go lay down, I will tell you when we get there.' Arthur made some sort of noise that sounded like acceptance and then there was a soft thud as he laid back down.

The next time that Arthur awoke was when Lewis was shaking his shoulder, Vivi was putting on her shoes and was trying to wake herself up.

'Sorry we stopped a little early from the gas station, both Vivi and Mystery needed to go.' Lewis said to Arthur. 'Do you need to or not?' Arthur yawned and nodded. He reached over to where his left mechanical arm sat, he sat up right and line it up with tired eyes. Lewis was watching and had to hide his smile, Arthur wasn't able to line up the arm to the shoulder. Lewis guided it with his hand, Arthur muttered his thanks as they hooked the arm onto its bearings. Then using a screw driver, he made his way to the small button that hide just on the inside of the arm, he pressed it and hissed. He was instantly awake as the pain kicked all the fatigue away. He tested his fingers and joints before crawled to where his shoes where next to the opened back door, Vivi was stretching outside and Mystery explored the surrounding area. Lewis smiled as he floated through the roof and sat on top, from where he was he would be able to fly into the forest at the first sign of trouble. Arthur stepped out of the van and walked towards Mystery.

'Please tell me that there is nothing in that forest that will try to kill us.' Arthur asked him, Mystery frowned.

'This forest does seem to have some sort of spirit activity, but nothing of the angry type. In fact they seem scared.' Mystery said peering into the forest.

'Just be careful and be quick.' Lewis warned, throwing down flashlights for the two living humans under him.

'Come on, I will pee myself at this rate.' Vivi complained, starting to walk into the forest. Arthur looked back to Lewis before following Vivi and Mystery into the forest. After a while they split up and Mystery stayed on the path between them, the forest may have been thick but they still went some distance from one another. Just before Arthur was going pull down his pants to relieve himself, there was a faint growl coming from a patch of bushes near him. Arthur froze and took a step back.

'Mystery?' Arthur whispered. His eyes landed on a large mass that was using the bush as cover, Arthur pointed the flashlight at the bush and turned it on. There hunched in the bush was a large wolf, but it was larger than any wolf he had ever seen, it realised that its hiding spot had been found and it proceeded to walk toward Arthur. Its heckles where raised, teeth showing in a terrible sneer and a deep growl was escaping from its throat. Arthur dropped his flashlight and started to walk backwards, the wolf continued forward and when it stepped onto the flashlight the area fell into the dark, with nothing but the half-moon above to give dim lighting. Arthur walked into a tree trunk and the wolf realising he was trapped, he leapt forward its mouth ready to bit down, luckily Arthur had been chased and leapt at a lot in his life and jumped to the side. He landing on his feet and continued on in a full sprint, he managed to cry out for help before he was suddenly hit on his side and rolled to a stop. His eyes where closed from the sudden movement and Arthur could now feel a hot breath on his neck, he opened one eye only to scream as a reaction. The wolf had its mouth only a few centimetres away from his neck, the wolf responded to the scream with a loud growl. It placed one large paw on him as Arthur tried to crawl away, the weight was too much for Arthur as he started to get more despite. There was a sudden flash of white as the wolf was tackled off of Arthur.

'Vivi, go get Lewis!' The white fox yelled out. Arthur sat up and held onto his side as he found pain coming from where he was struck.

'Arthur. Run.' Mystery yelled out as he tried to pin down the wolf, it wasn't as big as Mystery but it realised that its prey was going to escape. Arthur ignored the pain and started to run, even if he had no idea as the where he was going. The growls behind him only increased as the battle between the fox and the wolf continued.

Lewis was laying on the roof looking at the stars as Vivi came running out of the forest out of breath, Lewis jumped down and grabbed her shoulders.

'Vivi what happened?' He asked, Vivi was pointing behind her trying to form words.

'Wolf. Big wolf. Attack Arthur.' Vivi managed and that was all Lewis needed as he released her, he flew of without another word. His human appearance faded away, leaving him with his ghostly skeleton appearance. It didn't take long to get to where Mystery was fighting the wolf, the wolf seemed to be trying to head in one direction and Mystery was blocking its way. Mystery glanced at Lewis, as he was distracted for that one moment the wolf bolted off into the woods. Mystery cursed as he bounded away after it, Lewis followed by going through trees and other things in his way.

'I think that is a werewolf, and its going after Arthur.' Mystery informed Lewis. Arthur scream filled the air and both of them went at full speed towards Arthur, Lewis was faster as he was a ghost. He entered a clearing to find Arthur under the wolf with his right shoulder in its mouth, the wolf turned to face Lewis. Arthur was flung in its mouth and he cried out in pain, Lewis' hair turned into a flame and his anger was obvious.

'Let him go.' Lewis threatened. The werewolf growled holding onto Arthur, it wasn't about to lose its prey again. Mystery entered the clearing and started to walk to the side of the large wolf, Arthur could only watch from his angle as the wolf glanced at the two threats that were closing in on it. Arthur couldn't stand the pain anymore and with his metal arm he proceeded to start hitting it in its face, the wolf jumped and threw away Arthur. Lewis' hair died down and flew into Arthur's path, catching him and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Arthur was shaking, but was alert and watching the wolf. Mystery walked forward and growled, the wolfs ears went down and he stuck his tail between its legs. It turned and ran away as fast as it could. Mystery was about to go after it, when Lewis spoke up.

'Let's just leave it, we have Arthur so let's go.' Lewis said floating to the ground and placed Arthur on the ground. Arthur's flesh hand was twitching and he looked at his shoulder, there was an obvious bit mark there and Mystery walked over, sniffing it.

'You said it was a werewolf didn't you?' Lewis asked, Arthur's eye widened. Mystery licked his shoulder and then spat the blood off his tongue, he looked at Lewis.

'Yea, that was a werewolf and we should really go back home to make an antidote. I just hope that it wasn't made by magic otherwise we may not be able to remove it.' A whine came out of Arthur's mouth as Lewis picked him up.

'Don't worry Arthur, we will fix this.' Lewis tried to ensure his friend.

'My shoulder is already starting to tingle.' Arthur complained. Lewis changed to his human appearance and gave him a sad smile. They flew back to the van that had a very worried Vivi pacing along the tree line.

'Oh my god Arthur, are you ok?' Vivi exclaimed.

'If you define ok as can be turning into a werewolf, then I am just peachy.' Arthur said with enough sarcasm to make the others uncomfortable. Lewis placed him down in the back of the van and sat down next to him.

'We don't need that sort attitude from you, I was only asking.' Vivi said glaring at Arthur. Mystery shrunk down to his smaller form and jumped into the back of the van, he was looking at the bit mark.

'It's not technically his fault, Vivi, the werewolf had held onto him for a long time and its saliva would have already soaked into him. He is already turning.' Mystery informed. Vivi sighed and shook her head.

'Come on, take off your shirt. We need to bandage that shoulder.'

'I am sorry Vivi.' Arthur said quietly, Vivi shook her head again and smiled.

'It's ok, let's just bandage your shoulder.' Vivi said and entered the van, heading to the first aid kit. Lewis started to pull off his shirt, it was slow trying manoeuvre the arm out of the shirt sleeve. Vivi had decided that there was no serious damage to his shoulder it was just going to be seriously bruised. Arthur allowed Vivi to fully bandage his shoulder and let Lewis carry him to the mass of blankets that had been Arthur's bed earlier that night, but they left him to detach his arm. Once he was settled in between the blankets, Lewis left him and both he and Vivi went to the front of the van. Mystery sat down next to him as Lewis started up the van.

'You should try to sleep, at least close your eyes.' Mystery said, he was worried for Arthur but wasn't going to let him pick up on it. Arthur felt strangely awake and was about to protest, but his rational mind told him to listen to the fox. So he closed his eyes, but his mind raced with thoughts. He didn't want to become a werewolf, what if he had to leave because he'll become a danger to Vivi? Soon enough his mind quieted down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Good and Bad News

Arthur awoke, sat himself up and looked around, he looked out the back windows to see that it was still dark out and he found Mystery was still asleep by his feet. Arthur though something was off and he moved his arm to grab the water bottle that was left near him, he realised what was wrong. His shoulder wasn't in pain from the movement, if the pain had disappeared at any other time then he would have been trilled but he was only left feeling worried. He became curious and reattached his arm, he started to undo the bandages from his shoulder.

'What do you think you are doing?' Lewis' voice asked from behind him. Arthur turned to see Lewis sitting in the driver's seat, he looked worried with his human appearance, and he had turned around to face Arthur. Arthur panicked, he had no real explanation as to what he was doing, but he could always tell the truth. Lewis fazed through the seat and sat down next to Arthur.

'What are you doing?' Lewis asked again. Arthur realised he had been frozen with his hand on his shoulder, he lowered his hand and rested it in his lap.

'It doesn't hurt any more, my shoulder.' Arthur said pointing to it. Lewis narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder, when Arthur showed no indications of pain Lewis was confused.

'Alright then, finish undoing it and let's see it.' Arthur nodded and proceeded to finish un-wrapping his shoulder. The passenger door opened and Vivi's head appeared from behind the seat, but neither one of the boy noticed her enter and then she saw what they were up to.

'What in god's name do you think you are doing?' Vivi demined and both of them jumped, but only one of them landed back down. Mystery awoke from the commotion, he saw what Arthur was doing and he narrowed his eyes.

'What…'

'Am I doing?' Arthur finished Mystery off. A low growl escaped him and Arthur pulled off the last of the bandage.

'I am un-wrapping the bandages, because I think that my shoulder has healed itself.' Arthur answered them all and sure enough there wasn't even a mark on left on Arthur.

'That shouldn't be possible.' Mystery gasped. Lewis turned to him.

'That do you mean not possible, you said so yourself that he is changing.' Lewis said with a hint of disbelief.

'He is, but I shouldn't be happening so fast.' Mystery said, he was in deep concentration and didn't look like he wasn't going to explain any time some. Vivi crawled over the seat and started to go through the pile of book that she stored under the seats. Vivi started throwing out books, she seemed to be searching for one a specific book. Mystery growled as a heavy book fell to close for his comfort. Vivi then cryed out in anger as she flipped the box over and dust came out.

'I can't believe I don't have a single book in here that has something to do with werewolves.' She said and started to throw books back into the box.

'It's ok Vivi, it's not like you couldn't have known this was going to happen.' Arthur said calmly. Vivi turned around and pointed at his chest, this caused Arthur to jump back.

'It's not ok.' She said before tears appeared in her eyes. 'I could have been prepared. You are always in dangerous situations with sprites and ghost, but I know how to deal with those.' She let the tears fall. Arthur was shocked and he didn't know what to do, Lewis did though. He pulled Vivi into a hug before Arthur was pulled in close as well, he held the two of them in till Vivi calmed down.

'When is the next full moon?' Vivi asked suddenly, her face full of worry.

'In a week, why?' Lewis asked.

'Lewis in all the horror movie that have werewolves in it, what happened on a full moon?'

'They change and…' Lewis' eyes widened, he turned to Mystery who was deep in though. 'Mystery what do we do?' Mystery looked at them, but his eyes where filled with something that they have hardly seen. Fear. Sure he has been spooked a few times and before they knew what he was, but that was when he was unable to use his powers which had made him a powerless dog.

'I don't know. If it was natural, then there is nothing that we can truly do. If it was magic inflicted, then there are something that we can do, but there could be some… side effects.' Mystery said.

'What do you mean side effects?' Arthur said, he was worried now.

'I said there could be side effects. I am sure that between the four of us we can cure this.'

'Well then we should get moving.' Lewis said floating back to the driver's seat. Vivi proceeded to hide the box back under the seat, but she didn't return to her spot in the passenger seat. Lewis started up the van and Arthur laid back down, he was starting to feel sick and he had no clue as to why. Vivi just sat next to him with sad eyes, he got annoyed with the look that he was given and rolled away from Vivi.

Arthur didn't sleep, the sick feeling that he had wouldn't go away. After Vivi and Mystery had fallen asleep Arthur stood up and climbed over the seat, Lewis looked over at him.

'I thought you were sleeping.' Lewis said simply. Arthur shook his head.

'I feel sick and I couldn't fall asleep.' Arthur explained.

'Well we are almost…' Lewis paused looking at Arthur, Arthur looked at him when he realised that Lewis didn't finish his sentence.

'What?' Arthur asked, Lewis was looking at his eyes. Lewis just stared and it seemed like he wasn't able to form words, instead he turned the revise mirror towards Arthur. Arthur sat there wordless, he wasn't sure of what he was seeing. His eyes had started to glow, they were almost like Lewis' but duller.

'Well its not so bad, it make you look a little more…' Lewis paused trying to think of a word. 'Magical.' He finished with a shrug. Arthur frowned before slouching onto the sat.

'I hope that is all that is going to happen to me.' Arthur said crossing his arms. Lewis smiled.

'You know, you are taking this a lot better than we thought you were going to.' He said glancing at him, Arthur was watching the road.

'Yea, even I think so. I hope it's not some weird magic that is controlling that.' Arthur said, with a phantom of a smile.

'You'll tell us when something else changes, right?'

'Of course, I have learnt the hard way that I should tell people when I got problems.' Arthur said looking at Lewis, when Arthur looked back to the road he noticed that the horizon was starting light up and he started to feel tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Arthur awoke in pain, and not only that he felt even more sick then he did before. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his room in Lewis' mansion, not that but he wasn't alone. A few dead beat where in a panic in his room, chirping in alarm. He sat up ignoring the pain and tried to calm the dead beats, he pulled his ears back and his tail brushed by his leg. Wait, ears? Tail. Arthur looked into the mirror he had in his room and he screamed, for how long he never knew. He only stopped when Lewis busted through the door, he stared at Arthur and Arthur could only stare back. The dead beats floated over to their master and hide behind him.

'Something else changed.' Arthur said grabbing onto his tail. Just like his ears, they were the same natural brown that Arthur was.

'Mystery! Vivi!' Lewis yelled out. It was only a few minutes before the two of them where in Arthur bedroom. Vivi stood by Lewis as Mystery circled Arthur.

'Well I got good news and bad news, which one do you want first?' Mystery said before sitting down in front of Arthur. Arthur didn't even hesitate before answering.

'Give me some good news first.'

'This was made by some magical influence and I have come across this sort of spell before.'

'Bad news?' Arthur asked, but Mystery left a long paused before answering.

'You have become a servant and unless the caster removes the spell, you will be stuck like this.'

***Note**

**I don't know what to say besides that fact that working on two works is really hard, I am trying to work as fast as I can, but at the same time I don't want to create rushed chapters. I am not that skilled that I can write flawlessly unlike some other writers that I read. I have tweaked some details from ectoimp were!Arthur. **


	3. Wolf Spell

'A servant, what like a zombie?' Arthur asked, he was anxious and that wasn't even the start of it. Mystery smiled.

'No, nothing like a zombie. You have so much more will power, at least from this distance.' Mystery said.

'What do you mean from this distance? If we stay away from the forest then he can't be controlled, right?' Vivi said knelling down to Mystery.

'Well as long as the caster doesn't know where he want that, he is safe. At least in till…'

'The next full moon?' Arthur said. 'What happens then?'

'If I remember correctly, you will fully change and you become drawn to the caster. We can always stop you.' Mystery nodded as he was sure that he was correct. Arthur seemed to sigh in relief, he is sure that his friends would be able to stop him from doing anything that he would regret.

'So there is nothing to worry about in till the next full moon?' Lewis asked. Mystery nodded and everyone seemed to let out a sigh, but Arthur had gripped his tail.

'So what do I do about this? I can't go out like this.' Arthur said turning so that they could all see his tail in full view.

'I am sure we can make some sort of charm that can make it disappear from others view.' Vivi said looking at Mystery. Mystery inspected it for the last time, before nodding to Vivi. Vivi ran out of the room before Mystery calmly walked after her, he briefly paused by Lewis who stood in the doorway.

'If anything is off about him, come and find me.' Mystery said quietly, hoping that Arthur wouldn't be able to hear. He could, but he didn't make any sort of indication of it, instead he was trying to figure out how his tail was connected. Lewis nodded to Mystery as he left, Lewis then turned to see Arthur walking around in a circle trying to grab his tail. Lewis he to hold in a laugh as Arthur realised what he was doing and stopped, Arthur turned to Lewis and when he realised that Lewis had seen him he started to go red in the face.

'Come on, let's go get you some breakfast.' Lewis encouraged. Arthur didn't even bother to change into fresh clothes as he left his room and followed Lewis down to the kitchen, once there Arthur slumped into a chair and laid his head on the cool table. It was only when he sat down, did he realise that his right arm wasn't attached. As Lewis got some toast cooking Vivi bonded into the room and towards Arthur.

'I just got an idea, what if we use your arm to put the charm on?' Vivi said bouncing on the spot. Arthur turned his head to glare at her.

'You are not touching my arm, I don't want anything going wrong with it.' Arthur said, lifting his head.

'Please Arthur, it's that or you have to wear something else.' Vivi said putting her two hands together in front of her face.

'I will wear something else, thank you very much.' Arthur said turning away towards Lewis, Vivi walked over to the other side of the table.

'Think about how much more easer it would be, you wear your arm all the time when we are out.' Arthur thought it over, finally he sighed.

'Fine.' He said and before Vivi ran off. 'But. You have to try it on one of my other arms first, as a test and then maybe you can put it on the one I usually wear.' Vivi blinked.

'You have more than one arm?' She asked. Arthur sat up in a instant and looked insulted.

'What did you think? I have been wearing the same arm since the one I made with Lance?' Arthur said resting his hand on his forehead. Vivi blushed before answering.

'Actually yes.' Vivi said looking away from Arthur.

'I didn't know ether.' Lewis said putting down the toast with a cup of coffee. Arthur looked between his two friends and then sat down, pouting.

'I can't believe you two.' He simply said before taking a bit out of a piece of toast.

'Well then you better go show me what arm otherwise I might take the wrong one.' Vivi taunted, walking towards Arthur's work shop. Arthur grabbed the coffee before going after her, Lewis could only sigh as he floated after them. Neither one of them had hardly been in Arthur's work room so it didn't really surprise Arthur when the two of them stood there wide eyed and their mouths hung open.

'Arthur.' Lewis breathed, looking over partly built arms that sat on one table. Arthur walked over to the arms and frowned.

'I need to finish these.' He only said before walking to a rack where there where there where two finished arms. The one on top looked bulky and old, like it was in need of a good clean.

'Oh yea, I remember now. The one you have now does look better than that.' Vivi said stepping next to him, Lewis joined him soon afterwards.

'That's the first one you built? Why did you keep it?' Lewis asked. Arthur, put down his coffee before picking the arm up and headed for a work bench that sat in the middle of the room.

'I couldn't take it apart, no matter how hard I tried.' Arthur said with a shrug, he had already opened it up and was starting to look over the wires on the inside. Once he was satisfied that everything was still in place he turned to Vivi.

'Now, whatever you are going to do with it, just don't touch the wiring.' Arthur said and Vivi picked up the arm, she frowned as she turned away.

'Was it always so heavy?' Vivi asked herself, before running off. Arthur turned and looked at Lewis.

'I never did understand how she can move so fast.' Lewis said with his eyes smiling. Arthur stood up and went to pick up his coffee, he drank it in one gulp and walked out of the room with Lewis following behind. Just as Arthur made his way to the kitchen, Vivi appeared again and plucked a hair from the top of his head. Arthur yelped and she disappeared from sight once again, Arthur could only rub his head as he ate the toast that he been left before. Lewis pulled out a book from his suit and decided to read, once Arthur finished he put both the plate and the coffee mug into the sink.

'So what do you want to do?' Lewis asked, he had already put away his book when Arthur turned to him.

'I should really go work on those arms, but I still have time.' Arthur said more to himself than anything else. 'Let's just watch TV while we wait, I am sure it won't take that long.'

How wrong he was. Arthur had managed to stay away for a few hours, he even resorted to coffee, but all in vain as he was sprawled out on one side of the couch. Lewis had turned off the TV sometime after he fell asleep and pulled out a book, to keep himself occupied. There was an small explosion from upstairs and Arthur rolled of the couch from surprise, he and Lewis looked at one another before they ran up the stairs and found smoke coming out of Vivi's room. Both she and Mystery walked out, coughing and shaking their heads.

'I was sure it was going to work that time.' Vivi exclaimed. Mystery shook himself and frowned.

'I told you Vivi, we can't casted in in the whole thing.' Mystery said.

'But I don't want to write on a single piece.' Vivi whined. Lewis cleared his throat and the two of them turned to face them. Vivi realised that they were waiting for an explanation, she blushed as she tried to figure out what to say. Mystery beat her to it.

'Don't worry you two, we have fallen on a complication.' He explained. Arthur walked into the room and he regretted it, his arm sat in the middle of a pile of books and looked burnt. He freaked out and ran to it before scooping it into his arms like a child.

'The hell did the two of you do?' He asked, unknown to himself, he had pulled his ears back.

'Don't worry, it's fine, we will get it by morning. I am sure.' Vivi said and tried to get the arm back, Arthur gave up and handed it to her. Arthur exited the room and Vivi closed it just as he left. Lewis made his way to the stairs as Arthur followed behind, they went back to the living and Arthur just curled up on the couch. He leaned over the couch end to the spare tools that he kept there is an old tool box, he disconnected his arm and rested it on his lap. With having finished his book, Lewis looked over at him as he played around with the wires. The sun hadn't even set yet and Arthur was nodding off again, he probably got halfway through the work on his arm before he fell asleep. Lewis slid the arm out of his grasp before laying Arthur to his side, once he was satisfied that Arthur wasn't going to awake any time soon, Lewis left for a new book.

**Note**

**It is going a little slow, but things should be getting more interesting soon. **


	4. Little Girl Speaking

_Arthur thought it was odd that he was in a forest in the middle of the night, but it felt… comforting. Like home. Arthur didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to question it. _

_'Come home.' A voice echoed through the forest and Arthur had the need to follow that voice, no matter where it lead. Arthur followed in the direction of the voice, it was a short walk to an entrance to cave. It was well hidden behind foliage and Arthur had to fight the need to run right into the cave, he managed to walk into the entrance and made his way along a tunnel. The tunnel was opening up to a larger space, but Arthur never got to see what was at the end as he heard someone calling him from a distance. _

Arthur was softly shaken awake, but he didn't open his eyes and when he heard the annoyed sigh from Vivi he knew what was going to happen next. He had a sudden weight on his chest and he tried to roll away from it, but she didn't budge. Arthur opened his eyes to Vivi sitting on his chest with a smile, Arthur groaned as she finally hopped off.

'What the hell is wrong with you, I was getting up.' Arthur moaned as he glared at Vivi, she held up his mechanical arm and Arthur's glare disappeared.

'We finished, hurry up and put it on.' Vivi said bobbing up and down in excitement. Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes before the arm was handed to him, once connected he proceeded to checking if everything was working. He stood up and looked at his tail, nothing had changed.

'You are glowing.' Lewis commented, Arthur didn't see it, but he trusted his word on it. 'More your tail and ears.' Lewis continued as he looked him over. Arthur looked over at Mystery for an explanation.

'We made it that anyone that doesn't know about the "curse" won't see them.' Mystery provided.

'We should go out and see if it works.' Vivi exclaimed. Arthur shuffled nervously.

'Where do want to go? Its late, there would be no shops open.' Lewis pointed out. Vivi frowned.

'Fine.' She said. 'We will go tomorrow.' She yawned. 'Good night.' She smiled and left with Mystery. Arthur sat back on the couch and looked at his left arm, then down at his half-finished one on the floor. He pick up the one on the floor and continued to finish it, and with two hands he was finished faster than if he was left with one. Once finished and with nothing to do Arthur started to think about his dream. In reality he probably should have told Mystery to moment he had awoken, but there was something about it that made him want to keep it a secret. Lewis saw Arthur thinking and he put down his book.

'What are you thinking so hard about?' He asked, Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lewis.

'Ah, nothing.' Arthur lied, Lewis picked up on it straight away and he frowned.

'You're lying Arthur, you know you are no good at it.' Lewis stated and Arthur cursed mentally.

'Really it's nothing at the moment, if it gets any worse I will tell you guys.' Arthur said standing up and before he could leave Lewis grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

'You promise?' Lewis said, Arthur turned his head to look at him. Arthur didn't even hesitate as he nodded.

'Don't worry Lew I promise.' Arthur said with a smile. Lewis nodded and he released his shirt, Arthur made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

'Hey, what do you think will happen if we can't get this thing cured?' Arthur asked once he got back with a sandwich in hand.

'I don't know but I am sure we can manage, I mean you guys did with me.' Lewis answered.

'Yea, but you don't have the threat of you attacking your friends on the night of a full moon.' Arthur said grimly before taking a bite.

'It's a spell Arthur. You won't be able to control it by yourself, but then again you are not. Mystery said he would be able to help you keep some control, so it will be ok.'

'Shit.' Arthur cried as he remembered something, Lewis raised a eye brow at him. 'Sorry.' Arthur apologised straight away. 'I just remembered that I was meant to work tomorrow, what am I going to do Lance is going to kill me if I am not there.' Arthur panicked, Lewis contained a laugh.

'Don't worry, Vivi already called him and told him that you have been injured while on a case.'

'Wait. She didn't tell him about the werewolf thing, did she?'

'No, Lance would have a heart attack if he found out.' Lewis said with a cackle, he looked at his friend who was only pecking at his sandwich. 'Don't worry Arthur, things will work out like they always do. Go to sleep and in your bed.' Lewis said, Arthur looked Lewis before heading out of the room.

'Good night Lewis.' Arthur said before walking down the hallway to his room along the way he gave his half-finished sandwich to a deadbeat. Arthur was tired and he had no clue as to why, especially since he had napped most of the day away. Arthur entered his room and shut his door without even looking at it, he sat down on his bed and took off his arm before curling up on his bed. He didn't even bother to change, all he wanted was sleep. The moment his head touched his pillow he was out like a light, lightly snoring.

_'So you are Arthur. My new pet.' The voice was that of a girls, a young one at that, how hadn't he noticed it the last time he heard it. Arthur was in the tunnel again and he started to walk into the opening that he hadn't managed to get to before, he wasn't excited like he had been before. Instead he was cautious as he got to the end of the tunnel, he could hear noises, like wolves or dogs playing around. Arthur stuck his head into the opening and gasped, it was a large, round chasm with a waterfall to one side that had a pool. Directly in front of the tunnels entrance was a raised section that had boulders that there set up to look very much like a throne. There was movement behind Arthur, he then he turned around to where there was a young girl dressed in a black cloak. Arthur couldn't see her eyes, the only thing that he could see was her bare feet and her wide grin. _

_'Come home Arthur, you belong here.' She said sweetly. Arthur stepped to the side, he didn't know who this was and he didn't want to find out. He ran by her and towards the exit of the cave, the girl didn't make any sort of movement, instead she spoke. _

_'Come home or we will come get you.' _

Arthur jolted awake, he sat up and saw that the sun was just coming up. Arthur jumped out of bed and ran towards his door. As he got there his head started to hurt and he fell against it, he could hear howls echoing all around him. The sounds where coming from everywhere, Arthur was panicking as he tried to open his door from his spot on the floor. Once he managed to stand in the of the hallway he stood there frozen as the howling had stopped, that silence only lasted a short while before he started to hear voices.

'Join us.'

'We are your family.'

'Come home.'

'Find us.'

The words started to muffle together and Arthur started to run, he just wanted to get away from the noise, but no matter how far he ran the voices still followed. He looked back and he could swear that there where wolf shaped shadows moving after him, then he ran into something solid. He bounced off and landed on his rear, he snapped him head up to look at what he ran into. Lewis. The purple flames on top of his head cased a light around them and when he kneeled down he changed his skeletal face for his alive appearance. Arthur's turned his head once more to look for those shadows that had been chasing him. He also noted that he could no longer hear the voices that had been speaking before.

'Arthur.' Lewis spoke softly, as if he didn't want to spook him. Arthur turned his head back to look at him, he realised just how tense he had become and he allowed himself to relax. 'I am going to guess that something happened.' Lewis said slowly, helping Arthur to stand once more. Arthur nodded and he glance behind him again. 'We should go get Mystery.' Lewis was saying, Arthur turned and shook his head.

'Not yet, the sun is only just rising and I don't want to have to wake him for this.' Arthur said, looking down at his feet by the end.

'Arthur I just found you running around in a panic and you are still pretty freaked out by whatever had happened.'

'When Mystery awakes by himself then I will tell him, I just don't want to bother him.' Lewis sighed, he dropped his living appearance.

'You do realise that what you call bothering, we call caring.' Arthur stayed silence and Lewis huffed. 'Fine. I may as well make you something to eat now and you can tell me about it before you start forgetting details.' Lewis said and started to walk to the kitchen, Arthur stayed close and never letting himself leave Lewis' provided light. Lewis noticed this and walked slower, once they got to the light kitchen Arthur gave Lewis space and went over to the dining table. Lewis got deadbeats to pull out all that he needed before he had gotten there and he started frying bacon, he turned his head in place and looked at Arthur.

'You may as well start telling me.' Lewis said and Arthur did, he told him everything and that include the first dream.


	5. Outside Help

'Come home or we will come get you.' Mystery repeated. Arthur stayed silent as he waited for Mystery to provide some sort of advice, he had eaten long ago and he had sat with Lewis in silence as they had waited for Mystery to awaken. Arthur was sitting with his knees to his chest and he waited as Mystery thought it over, Vivi was waiting by Mystery.

'It is a threat, no matter how you look at it and I don't like the sound of her calling him a pet.' Vivi said tired of the silence. Mystery looked at her and nodded.

'What concerns me is that she is so young and using this sort of magic, I think we are going to have a few problems in the next couple of days.' Mystery said jumping off the chair that he had sat at to listen to Arthur and turned to Vivi.

'We should go look for some way to set up barriers around the mansion, I think I still remember were the books where.' Mystery said before walking away, Vivi followed quickly behind. Lewis sighed before looking over at Arthur, who was face first against the table.

'Don't worry Arthur, we will keep them away.' Lewis said trying reassure his friend. Arthur grunted from his spot.

'How can you know that? The full moon is in a day and we still don't know how it's going to affect me.' Arthur muffled against the table. Lewis smiled even if Arthur couldn't see him.

'Arthur you know that you wouldn't hurt any of us by your own control.' Arthur huffed before raising his head to rest it on his hand.

'That's just the problem, I most likely won't be in control.' Lewis was silent, he knew that Arthur was right but he didn't want to admit that. Arthur stood up and headed for the door, before Lewis spoke up and stopped him.

'Where are you going?' Lewis asked, he cursed at himself at how panicked he sounded. Arthur smiled at Lewis when he turned around.

'I am just going to go work.' Arthur said as he left. Lewis sighed before following after Arthur, he wasn't about to leave him alone. When Lewis found Arthur, he was already tinkering away so Lewis floated himself to a corner and started to read.

'Finished my half of the circle.' Vivi said to Mystery as she meet him in front of the house, Mystery was still scribbling at the ground with a stick in his mouth. Once Mystery finished he stepped back and allowed Vivi to finish it off with a mark that he was unable to draw, the moment it was finished the signals on the ground started to glow in a soft light. Vivi stepped back with a sigh.

'I hope this works.' She said looking at Mystery.

'This child can not possible be stronger then this barrier, but if she has anyone else under her spell then we may have a problem.' Mystery said looking a section of the circle one last time before walking into the mansion with Vivi following behind, she walked on ahead as Mystery looked out the front of the house. Mystery heard movement that no one else would be able to hear, he saw movement in the forest on the other side of the road.

'Who in out there?' Mystery yelled, not caring that he revealed himself. Then something flew towards him and into the house, whatever threw it then left into the forest. Mystery stayed there making sure that whatever it had been, had in fact left. Once satisfied that no one was watching, Mystery turned and found that a rock with paper tied to it had been thrown in. Vivi had heard Mystery yell out and came back to find out what had happened, she saw the rock and untied the paper. Mystery waited as to what the paper said, Vivi frowned as she read it out.

'Stay with the one that is turning and if they find you, be prepared to run. –D.' Vivi read out. 'Is there someone that knows about the girl and her spell?' Mystery shrugged the best he could before walking with Vivi down the hall.

'Lets go find the boys and tell them what happened.' Mystery said and followed his nose to Arthur's room. They opened it to Arthur asleep at his table with some sort of project forgotten to his slumber, Lewis was reading a book. He was so immersed with it that he didn't notice the door open, it wasn't in till Vivi shook his shoulder that Lewis looked up.

'Oh Vivi, how long have you been there?' He asked, Vivi just smiled as Lewis put away his book and planted his feet on the ground. Mystery walked over to Arthur and nudged his leg, Arthur grunted as he slowly open his eyes.

'Now that we are all awake.' Mystery said once Arthur sat up right. 'We were just warned by some one that knows of our current problem.' Arthur's eyes widened and looked to Lewis, who looked just as worried. 'Lewis, do you think that you can station of spirts outside. Just make sure that they don't touch the barrier.' Mystery said and Lewis turned to him with a nod, Vivi walked over to the worried Arthur.

'Don't worry Arthur, we will protect you.' Vivi assured him and it seemed to work a little. Mystery looked at Arthur and this made Arthur nervous again.

'Have you noticed that you have been sleeping a lot when it's daytime?' He said just as he thought of it, Arthur thought about it for a while before answering.

'Is it a werewolf thing?' He asked. Mystery nodded and walked to the doorway.

'You should eat and then sleep, tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.' He said before disappearing out of the room.

'It's left overs night.' Vivi exclaimed before running out of the room, Lewis smiled as he started to follow her out of the room, he turned to Arthur still sitting at his chair.

'Come on, eat something. Even if you are worried.' Lewis said with a smile, Arthur stood up and followed him to the kitchen.

Mystery sat out front of the house, watching the forest. A Deadbeat chirped a greeting as it passed Mystery, Mystery bowed his head a little to return the greeting. Mystery smiled that Lewis had sent a few out, but there was still the sense of unease. He could smell the stranger from before and he couldn't decide if they were a threat or not, after a while and Mystery decided to see if he could talk to the stranger. He walked out of the barrier, the energy cracked round him as he passed through and he could hear a few Deadbeats chirp in confusion as he walked away. He got to the forest edge and kept going, the source of the smell never moved as he approached. He did become aware of animal spirits that still held there form, were more visible and seemed to watch him. Mystery didn't mind them, they weren't acting hostile and nether was he. The forest opened up and sitting in the middle of a mass of smaller spirts was a large wolf, it was dirt red in colour from nose to tail. It was smaller then what Mystery was when he changed, but size didn't always show how powerful a spirt was.

'So are you sender of the message, D?' Mystery asked. The red wolf cocked its head as it considered what to say, the spirts melted away into the forest as she thought.

'I am.' Mystery found out that the spirt was a woman just by her voice. 'My name is Diana.' She said lowering her head a little in greeting. Mystery returned the greeting before speaking.

'My name is Mystery.' Diana laughed at this and Mystery frowned.

'The name suits you well.' She said at last and laid down.

'How did you know about our problem?' Mystery said getting right down to business. Diana started to think.

'Well how should I put this?' She started. 'Let's just say it was coincidence, I just so happened to have been nearby as it happened.'

'So you work for the girl, the young sorceress.'

'No.' She said sharply and the spirts started to show aggravation at the edges of the clearing, but once Diana calmed down then so did they. 'No. Let's just say that I would like her stopped and don't want her gaining any more power, by getting the one in that mansion.'

'What's your business with her? Is it some sort of revenge?' Mystery asked and instantly regretted it when her gaze snapped at him.

'Why do you have to know? It's my own personal business.' Diana said glaring at him, Mystery couldn't help but notice that her dirt red eyes changed to black for a few seconds before changing back. Mystery looked away before he ended up annoying her further. 'I will help you and your friend as much as I can, as long as she is not around.' Diana said with a huff, it reminded Mystery of a teenager. Then her ears perked up and Mystery's did to, it was the sound of howls off in the distance and lots of them, in the same place. 'You should really get back to your friends, they will be here by tomorrow afternoon. I am sure of it.' Mystery turned and was about to leave, then he got a question to ask and when he turned to ask it, he found that she was no longer there. The forest also lost the smaller spirits when Diana had left, Mystery ran back to the mansion.

***Note**

**I love playing around with this fandom, I can create what ever I want. Decided to play with a OC, she will be useful and important. Till next time. **


	6. The Calm Before

Arthur had slept the day away and the rest of them had all forgotten, if only for a short while, the problematic afternoon they were about to have. Lewis sat outside with a book, his deadbeats where continually on guard and moving around the house. He heard Mystery approach him and he turned to greet him.

'You seem rather calm.' Mystery commented as he sat down next to where Lewis sat on the steps, Lewis put away his book and looked at Mystery.

'If I let my emotions do as they pleased then the deadbeats wouldn't be doing their jobs right now.' Lewis said looking into the forest. 'Do you think that we can trust this Diana?' Lewis asked, Mystery only sighed next to him.

'I honestly don't know, she seemed to have been telling the truth and she did in fact have something against the young sorcerer.' Mystery said.

'It's too quiet, I don't like it.' Lewis commented after a pause of silence.

'The calm before the storm.' Mystery sighed as he stood up and turned back to the house. 'It's about lunch time, Arthur would be getting up soon and Vivi is already hungry.' Lewis floated upwards and into the house. 'Don't worry Lewis we will keep him safe.' Lewis paused mid-air and looked down onto Mystery.

'I hope we can and I am more worried that we won't be able to handle him, have you thought of a way to make sure that he isn't going to be controlled.'

'I have, but…' Mystery paused. 'But I hope that it's going to work, I have only been able to think of one way to do it and as long as I am close to him, it should work.'

'Then make sure you don't leave his side.' Lewis said as he started to move again, Mystery was a taken back. Lewis had never sounded so, commanding towards anyone, especially to one of his friends. Lewis was worried and Mystery wasn't going to say anything about it, but it still annoyed him slightly especially since he cared for Arthur as well. Lewis had disappeared around the corner of the hall and Mystery decided that he should go find Arthur, he headed up the stair case and went to Arthur's room. He found Arthur asleep in his bed and Mystery jumped up, he started to lick Arthur's face to wake him up. Arthur stirred and opened an eye, he blinked and then sat up right.

'There not coming are they.' Arthur said with panic in his voice, Mystery placed a paw onto his chest and pushed him down.

'No not yet, calm down.' Mystery said as Arthur leaned back onto his bed sighing.

'I don't like all this waiting.' Arthur mumbled, as he stretched.

'I hear them ever so often, every single time they are getting closer.' Mystery looked over at Arthur's worried expression. 'You should really go get something to eat, its gives you something to do.' Arthur nodded as he sat up and grabbed his arm from the bedside table, there came a slight hiss of pain as it connected. Arthur quickly shook it off and stood up with Mystery by his side, the two of them made their way through the mansion towards the kitchen. At the stove Lewis was standing by it waiting for whatever was in the oven, Lewis saw the two of them and smiled once he changed into his living appearance.

'Good morning sleeping beauty.' Lewis teased Arthur, Arthur sat himself at a chair and held his head on his left hand.

'Hey you're not the one that's turning into a werewolf here.' Arthur mumbled.

'Technically you already are a werewolf, you are just in control right now.' Mystery said jumping into a chair of his own, Arthur gave him a tired glare. Vivi walked into the room at that time with her head stuck in a book, she didn't even look up as she sat down. The oven's timer went off as Lewis pulled out a lasagne, the smell of the food managed to pull Vivi's head out of her book as she stared at what Lewis pulled out of the oven to cool. Then came the howls in the distance that all but Vivi could hear, she returned her head to her book as the other three tensed up.

'Why do they keep doing that?' Lewis asked as he calmed down, the deadbeats would be feeling his unease otherwise.

'Most likely reporting in, or just being wolves I am not sure.' Mystery said.

'That's very informative.' Lewis sighed, Mystery shook his head.

'Sorry but I have very little experience with such a spell, I have heard of it and I can only go off past experiences.' Mystery explained with a hint of annoyance. The two of them glared at one another and Arthur picked up on the tension, he quickly became uncomfortable as he looked between the two spirits.

'Uh guys…' He said quietly, Vivi looked up from her book again and saw what was happening. She slammed down her book with caused all three of them look at her in surprise.

'I know that the two of you are worried for Arthur and you two should be ashamed of yourselves, now is not the time to be having a random spat.' Vivi said standing up, the two spirits looked to their feet. 'The tension isn't helping ether.' She commented before looking at Arthur, who mouthed her a thank you. Vivi smiled at him before sitting back down and returning to her book, a group of deadbeats floated in with frantic movements and chirps. Lewis tried listening, but shook his head soon after.

'Slow down guys, you're not making any sense.' Lewis said and they all quieted down, one of them started to speak to Lewis with worry in its voice. Lewis lost his façade and then there was the sound of howls right outside the house, Mystery cursed as he jumped off the chair and ran for the door. Vivi ran after him and Lewis stayed with Arthur, who had brought his knees to his chest. Mystery returned soon after, but Vivi remained by the door. Mystery ended up pacing around the kitchen.

'How many are there?' Lewis asked. Mystery paused for a moment as he looked at Arthur and Lewis, he looked down the hallway to where the front door would be.

'From what I glanced out their where three just sitting out the front, but I smelt five different scents.' Mystery explained and Lewis nodded.

'The deadbeats told me that they saw five run towards the house and that they had circled the house. I think they know about the barrier, they hadn't attacked the house or tried to enter.' Lewis said.

'Or they just haven't been ordered to yet.' Mystery said grimly. Vivi came running back into the room, she was hugging her book.

'The moon, is coming up.' She yelled before running over to Arthur and started to hug him.

'Vivi get away from me.' Arthur said in a panic, standing up even if Vivi was hanging off him.

'No I will not, I am not going to be leaving you alone for the transformation.' She pulled away only enough to bring the hand that was holding her book in front of Arthur. 'I have been reading this damn book for hours and it still doesn't give enough information about the transformation process, all it really says is that it's a painful experience.' She said throwing it to the side, barely avoiding where Lewis hovered.

Arthur started getting a odd feeling in his chest and adrenaline start to pump through his body, he pushed Vivi away out of fright. He could hear Mystery's low growl, and then a whine.

'Vivi.' Mystery warned, growing in size. Then came the strong thuds from outside the house.

'They are trying to brake in.' Lewis said with anger, his hair started to flare.

'You and the deadbeats are going to have to make sure that the wolves don't get in, Vivi control the barrier so that they can get in and out of it.' Mystery ordered as Arthur grabbed hold of the chair that he had been sitting on with his flesh hand, where he clutched was crushed under his grip. Lewis grabbed onto Vivi and started to pull away.

'Lewis no, Arthur he needs us.' Vivi pleaded as Lewis turned towards her.

'And we will be back, but we need to protect him first.' Vivi only wasted a second as what he said was processed and then she went of running down the hall, pulling Lewis along. Once they were gone Mystery turned back to Arthur, who was panting heavily. The traces of pain were evident on his face, and it was only beginning.

'Arthur look at me.' Mystery said calmly. Arthur turned his head to look at him, but as he twisted his body he gave out a slight hiss of pain and fell to the ground. From where he sat Arthur looked up to find that Mystery had laid down, his snout just about to touch his knee. 'The transformation will most likely hurt, I am not going to lie to you about that. I need you to remember that we are here for you and that you need to run away from any werewolf that comes after you.' Arthur nodded, the last one was obvious and he was going to run anyway. He curled in on himself and fall onto his side, he could feel his insides move around and he started to whimper out in pain. Mystery curled his body around Arthur as the pain increased furter and he could feel his body grow in size and fur grow, it wasn't much, but it still did. Mystery could do nothing as Arthur had started to yell out in pain, it soon turned into whines. With Mystery near, Arthur was fully aware of what was happening and once the pain died down he gave a load, sad howl.

***Note**

**Oh god its been a while... well it should be getting more interesting and I should be writing it some more, but I can't fully promise any thing. In till next time.**


	7. The Storm

The sad howl from inside the house made everyone outside pause, the wolves looked at one another before lunging at Lewis. Deadbeats grabbing onto them before getting anywhere near Lewis and Lewis just sent out fire to push them back and away, Vivi could only watch from inside the barrier as a couple wolves broke away and started to claw at the barrier in a different location.

'Lewis.' Vivi warned as Lewis was keeping back the three wolves in front of him, he could only curse as he left the three that he had been keeping back for some deadbeats. As he flew towards them, the two wolves split up and tried to attack him at the same time, Lewis just floated upwards and the two wolves flew into one another. Snapping and snarling up at him in anger, the three wolfs from before retreated a little while away and watched Lewis. They seemed to talk between themselves and the two also join them, Lewis headed back towards Vivi with his deadbeats and once they were close enough Vivi raised a hand and a small section of the barrier weakened for the spirits to pass through. Once through Vivi lowered her hand and the section thickened again, the wolves had watched the whole thing and sat down waiting.

'What do you think they are waiting for?' Lewis asked, Vivi grabbed onto Lewis' sleeve making him look down on her. Vivi was pointing off down the road where three more wolves ran towards the house, the five that sat around ran up to greet them. Then they split running around the house, Lewis ordered his deadbeats to spread out and follow them. Lewis and Vivi could only watch as the wolves ran around and clawed at the barrier, Vivi smiled. They were not going to get in that way, likely the mutts did seem to know how to. Vivi was wrong, the werewolfs soon grouped together in a spot at the side of the house. A deadbeat called out and Lewis was there soon after with Vivi in his arms, Vivi gasped as she figured out what was happening.

'Lewis you need to stop them, there trying to force themselves in at one point.' She said as he placed her on the ground. Lewis simply nodded as Vivi opened a place for him and he exited the barrier above the wolves, the three new arrivals looked up before leaping straight up at Lewis. They took him out of surprise and bit onto his limbs, their weight pulled him to the ground. Vivi opened a passage for the deadbeats to pass, before they touched the barrier, and that left Vivi alone on the inside watching the five wolves claw their way in. At the rate they were going, they were going to succeed in a few minutes and Lewis was having a hard time to shake off the three wolves on him. The deadbeats where also not very effective to chase away the wolves, they stood their ground and every so often a wolf would bit at a deadbeat. Fear was starting to grow between them, Lewis wasn't calm any more as he finally beat away the wolves and flew above them. The three that had been attacking Lewis completely ignored him as they charged straight at the barrier, completely breaking it and rushing in. Some deadbeats rushed towards Vivi and lifted her out of the way of the pack of wolves, Lewis flew towards the house as Vivi called after him.

Mystery had heard the barrier crack under the strain that it was receiving, he had been waiting as Arthur transformation was finishing up and as he learnt quickly how to walk around. Even if it was odd and uneven. Both of them could hear the barrier brake and Mystery snapped his head at him.

'Arthur you are going to have to learn to run now, stay with me.' Mystery said as he shrunk down to his dog size and headed out of the kitchen, and he made his way with a shaky Arthur following behind to a side door of the house. Both of them could hear the wolves crashing through the house in search of Arthur, but the house was far too large with Arthur's scent everywhere for them to pinpoint his location. Mystery and Arthur made it to the door just as Lewis appeared through a wall, Arthur jumped in fright. Arthur yelped something, but Lewis couldn't understand and turned to Mystery.

'He says that you shouldn't do that.' Mystery said just before he opened the door with his mouth. Lewis couldn't help but smile down on Arthur, Arthur saw this and growled. Then he softly barked something to Lewis, Mystery turned back before Lewis could ask.

'He asked, where is Vivi? I would like to know that as well.' Mystery said. They walked through the doorway and Lewis floated on ahead, he then pointed up and when the two canines looked up they saw Vivi floating down to them with the help of some deadbeats. The howls from inside the house sounded frustrated and Arthur whined.

'We need to get to the van and get out of here.' Vivi said.

'What happened to Diana's help?' Lewis asked and then Arthur yelped in alarm. The other three looked at Arthur, who was staring back into the hall that they had just come from with his tail between his legs, in the doorway was one of the wolves and before they could do anything it howled. The others inside the house returned the call and Arthur took off running towards the front of the house, they followed quickly behind. Lewis got in first and started it up, a deadbeat opened the back door and they started to pill in. Vivi had let the two canines enter before her, as she was about to enter the wolf that had found them grabbed onto her scarf and pulled her out of the car. Without thinking Arthur leaped at the wolf that had attacked Vivi and stood just in front of her, shielding her.

'You dope.' She cried out as she stood up, she grabbed onto some fur and tried to pull him towards the van. The other wolves had flooded out the mansion and where now slowly approaching the van, Arthur whined and backed into Vivi. Lewis floated through the van and floated above the two of them, he sent out fire that seemed create a wall and pushed them back.

'Arthur get into the van.' Lewis order, he turned to look at him and just as he did the wolves jumped through the fire. One grabbed Vivi and took off running down the street, one jumped into the van to block Mystery's exit, and five of them jumped at Lewis pinning him down. Arthur didn't even think as he ran after Vivi, both Lewis and Mystery called after him. A single werewolf that hadn't done anything, ran after him with a smile.

Vivi was stunned, the road flew by her at such a high speed that it looked like a blur. Then it just stopped, the wolf had grabbed onto the back of Vivi's sweater and now it just dropped her. She looked up to find that the wolf had stood over her and was growling down on her, she heard another growl and when she looked there was Arthur standing there. Even in the situation that she was in, she took that time to really look at him after his transformation. Surprisingly the colouring from his hair had spread to his entire body, his underbelly was brown and then the rest of his body was yellow. The fur on his head was something else, most of it was yellow but there was orange where his sideburns would have been, there was even the little bit of brown on top of his head as he had normally. The wolf above Vivi started to yelp and bark towards Arthur, Arthur responded a little more quietly. Vivi could only watch from where she laid as Arthur became more terrified, his ear had already been against his head and now his tail was between his legs again. It didn't help that another one of the wolfs came up behind him and caused Arthur to jump to his side away from them. They continued to have a conversation that Vivi had no clue as to what it was about.

'Come on boy, the mistress is waiting for us.' The one that had Vivi said. Arthur shook his head, he had no clue as to why he had thought that running after a werewolf was a good idea.

'No I won't, I want to be with my friends and you can't take me from them.' Arthur said looking towards Vivi. The wolf that had come behind him laughed.

'You do realise what you have become, right? You would never be able to live a normal life with them.' He said. Arthur took a step back, the words bounced around his head. A growl pulled him out of his mind.

'I have had enough of this, if he won't come voluntarily then I will make him.' The same one said and started to slowly walk around him. Arthur's senses told him to run and that's exactly what he did, but as he turned he looked at Vivi one last time before tearing into the trees. He was sort of glad when he could hear two bodies running after him, it meant that Vivi wasn't left alone with one of them but he was still getting chased and that absolutely terrified him. He did the only thing that he knew that he should do, run.


	8. Help Comes

Vivi sat up, she felt tears threatening to fall, but she fought against it and stood up. Then came the howls, from somewhere within the forest and Vivi almost didn't hear the heavy panting from Mystery or notice Lewis' hand on her shoulder. Both of the spirits had made their way into her view, she snapped out of her daze.

'Arthur, he ran into the forest. That forest goes on for miles, he will get himself lost.' Vivi said and before she ran into the forest, Lewis picked her up and Mystery stepped closer for Lewis to place her on his back. Mystery started to run and Lewis easily kept pace.

'What happened to the other ones?' Vivi yelled over the wind, Lewis floated right next to her.

'They just up and ran into the forest, its odd there wasn't even a call.' Lewis said. Mystery stopped suddenly and sniffed at the ground, Lewis overshot them and want through a tree. Vivi yelped and managed to stay on.

'Sorry.' He mumbled as he continued on his search, he moved towards a section of ground and then he whined. Vivi looked to where he was looking and when Lewis came over he growled, there was a blood stain on the ground and just by Mystery's reaction they all knew it was Arthur's. Mystery moved himself away and started to move in a light jog, Lewis only followed behind silent.

Arthur's legs hurt, especially his back left leg, he was out of breath and scared. He kept running even when his pursuers where right next to him, playing with him between them. They entered a clearing with a cliff to one side and a hard shoved from his right caused him to lose his footing, and collapsed with closed eyes. The werewolves surrounded him, but left him as he was.

'Why would he have ran for so long?' One of them commented.

'He could be insane.' Another said with a snare.

'Someone help him, we should be heading back.' Said the biggest one there. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he tried to run off again, but the moment he stood on his injured hind legs he fell down. He was no longer able to move, he just laid there even as a snout poked at his side.

'Great he worked himself to complete exhaustion, we are going to have to drag him.' Someone else said.

'You are not taking him anywhere.' Someone said and Arthur became scared all over again. There was a carol of growls as the pack of wolves turned on the single dirt red wolf that stood in the tree line, half of them rushed at the single one with teeth baring. The other half grabbed hold of Arthur and started to drag him away, Arthur struggled against their hold. Somehow he had made it to his feet and even then he fought against the ones that pulled at him, he heard the pained yelps behind him and Arthur became more desperate as he twisted away. He didn't realise, however, how close he was to the cliff. He fell just on the rim of it, and his heart leapt to his throat when he saw that there was a rushing river at the bottom of the cliff. There was a blur of a mass of red and the wolfs that had been trying to pull him along where thrown to the side, the red mass now looked down on him.

'Are you alright?' They asked. Arthur looked away from the cliff and up at the wolf.

'Diana?' He asked, not completely sure if he should trust them. She nodded and watched as Arthur tried to get up, growls from behind her made her look away.

'You.' One of the werewolves hissed out. Diana grinned, they had more fight then she had originally thought. Arthur managed to stand on shaking legs and he could only watch from his spot at what was about to unfold.

'Run back to your cave and stay there, she has no need for this boy.' Diana said taking a step forward.

'You are a traitor, we will not leave without him and since we are here we will bring you back for her to deal with you.' The largest one said also taking a step forward.

'I would like to see you try.' Diana teased and the moment it was said the pack started to spread out, they where slightly beaten and still willing to fight. Arthur learnt to shift his weight to the other three legs that he has to stand on, Diana stood her ground as the others snapped and snarled at her. The wolves had no regard for Arthur as they all attacked Diana in one go, for only a moment she was piled on only for her to jump forward and shake them off. She easily ran around and avoided the snapping jaws, as all the movement happened the pack didn't notice that one of there own had bumped Arthur. Diana did however and she ran as fast to him, just as his only good hind leg had stepped onto air. She managed to grab onto his scruff, but he was already falling and Diana lost her balance.

The two of them fell into the freezing cold water that was the river, Arthur tried to breath in air and he found that his head was under water. He got a mouth full of water for his troubles, he eventually managed to brake the surface of the water and take a breath before pulled under again. He started to panic when he couldn't breath again, he tried to kick his legs out but it was useless as he had no clue how to swim as the way he was. He felt two hands grab onto him and pulled him up, once he got his head to the surface it stayed there and Arthur could breath properly. Soon enough he felt his side being pulled onto a sandy bank, and something fell onto the ground next to him. Arthur was freezing and it didn't help that it was night time, he rolled over and found a sight that seemed a bit odd to him. There was a girl laying down next to him, didn't Diana fall with him. Then Arthur saw the dirt red hair on the girls head, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

'The hell you looking at.' She said and Arthur looked away embarrassed, Diana rolled her eyes before sitting up. Arthur looked her over again when she looked away. She couldn't have been any older then eighteen years old, Arthur looked to the ground as she looked back towards him.

'Can you walk? We need to find our way back to your friends, expressly Mystery.' Diana said as rolled over and right in front of him transformed. She was once again a wolf and stood in front of him.

'Hello, you there?' She asked bending down her head to look him in the eye.

'Uh yea, sorry, yes I think I can.' Arthur said as he managed to get his legs under him and push himself to sit upright. Diana nodded and she walked towards the forest, Arthur limped after her. He was soon walking in a daze, the only thing that kept him moving was the thought of rejoining the others.

'So what's your name?' Diana asked, breaking the silence between them. Arthur looked up at Diana, she seemed uncomfortable and she kept looking at Arthur before looking away.

'Arthur.' He crooked out, she stopped moving and Arthur walked up next to him.

'Sorry about all this.' She said as she continued on walking next to Arthur.

'For what?' Arthur asked, they didn't know a thing about her and maybe it was about time to get some information. She looked to the ground as they walked, she looked like she was debating whether she should say something.

'I guess it is sort of my fault that she is after you and has all this power.' Diana said finally looking towards Arthur, he stopped walking.

'What do you mean, what is she to you?' Diana smiled sadly.

'She is my sister and I guess it started when I killed our mother.'


	9. Enemy of my enemy is our friend

Mystery entered the clearing with Lewis right behind him, both of them growled at what they found. The wolves where scattered around, beaten and left to lick there wounds.

'Guys hold on, Arthur's not here.' Vivi pointed out, the wolves started to spot them and they started to limp away. Vivi jumped off Mystery before running toward the wolves, Mystery and Lewis yelled after her for her to come back.

'Hey where is Arthur?' Vivi yelled as she ran up to one of them, it yelped before stumbling over its feet to get away from the blue woman. The largest one stepped forward didn't show any fear even when Lewis and Mystery joined Vivi's side. It barked something and then Vivi turned to Mystery, who had started to growl.

'He says that another came and as they fought it, Arthur some how managed to fall over the edge of the cliff and the other fell in with him.' Mystery said between growls. The large wolf turned away and they would have all left if it weren't for the purple flames that surrounded them, the wolves turned back towards the enraged Lewis. Vivi jumped back onto Mystery as they want towards the cliff and looked down into it, hoping that they didn't find Arthur's body on the bottom. There was a large whoosh and the sound of pained wolves, Vivi turned to see smoking wolves dashing into the forest.

'You do realise that they are being controlled, right?' Vivi said with a frown at Lewis, Lewis just shrugged as Mystery started to move again.

'They attacked Arthur, he is wounded. I am not just going to let that pass.' Lewis said slowly and threatening. Mystery looked in the direction of the where the river was heading, he made sure that Lewis had calmed some before starting to move again.

They had searched for Arthur for the entire night, but came up empty handed. Mystery couldn't catch wind of his scent and Lewis was unable to feel him, both where left depressed and Vivi was the only one that was left with any hope.

'Come on guys lets go back to the house, he could have found his way back for all we know.' She said with a smile, both Lewis and Mystery nodded before they made there way through the forest.

Arthur awoke, but he never remembered going to sleep. He and Diana had made managed to find an abandoned cabin in the words, he didn't even know what time it had been as they entered. Then Arthur remembered, he had collapsed on the rug that was in the cabins main room and he was only going to rest, but he fallen asleep. Arthur found that a blanket had been thrown over him and he realised that his body hurt a lot, almost like growing pains. He was tired and when he brought his hand up to brush back his hair, he froze and looked at it. Then he smiled before bringing both of his hands in front of him.

'Its a good thing that you transform thanks to a spell, if your curse had been natural you would have lost your clothes.' Said a voice the caused Arthur to sit up, he winched at the movement. He turned to find a red haired girl sprawled out on a couch with a bottle of water in hand, she rolled it towards him and it came to a stop just within his reach. Arthur reached for it and he felt uneasy as he found that her dark red eyes were watching him, but he drank nether the less and soon enough he had jugged the whole bottle.

'How is your leg?' She asked, Arthur pulled the blanketed from his legs and he was left looking at the ugly red opened wound on his thigh, it was a bit that he received while the pack had tried to slow him down. It had worked but Arthur fear had pushed him forward, and he had left them with nothing to do but follow and wait for when he would stop. Diana walked toward him and keeled a little while away, to look at the wound.

'It will heal on its own, one good thing about the curse.' She said before standing up again and headed back to the couch, Arthur lifted his right hand to his ears and cursed when he could still feel that they where furry. He lifted his tail into view and he looked over at Diana who was watching him, he took that time to look her over as well. She wore black shorts and a red singlet, nothing that interesting in how she dressed. Her hair was tied back in a short ponytail, it was the same dirt red hair that she had as a wolf and her eyes where left the same as they had been when she was a wolf, not that he remembered the night very well. He but he vaguely remembered that she had been telling him something important as they walked, but he couldn't remember what it had been about. As if reading his mind Diana spoke up.

'Hey, do you remember what we talked about last night?' She asked, Arthur shook his head.

'I don't, but I know that it was something important.' Arthur replied and Diana seemed to relax a bit, she even smiled a bit as if he had remembered some sort of joke.

'Good.' She said at last, standing and making her way to the kitchen. There she opened a cupboard and pulled out another water bottle, and from the table that sat there she picked up a knee length brown coat. She put it on and Arthur found that it had a hood as well, she walked back to him and handed him the filled bottle while taking back the empty one. She took away the blanket and went to store it in another room, then she returned to the couch once again.

'There is one thing that I do remember.' Arthur said slowly, Diana looked toward him. 'Something about her being your sister and your mother dying.' He said while rubbing his hair, Diana sighed, he had only remembered half of it.

'Yea, she is my sister. We learnt magic from our mother, and before you ask, yes we are sorcerers. My sister went down a dark path, even at the age she is. She is nothing more then a child that has power, not a good combination.' Diana said leaning her head back and looked to the only door to the place. 'We should really get you back to your friends.' She said at last and Arthur stood up slowly from his spot on the floor, Diana made her way to the door and waited by it as Arthur limped his way to her. Once they got outside, they slowly made there way to a road.

Lewis was pacing around the couch where Vivi and Mystery sat, Mystery watched him as Vivi was reading a book.

'Its almost sun down, what are we going to do? Vivi, how can you be so calm?' Lewis asked making another lope around. Vivi snapped the book closed in her hands and Lewis stopped to look at her.

'I am not calm, Lew. I am just trying to distract myself.' Vivi said turning her head to look at Lewis, Lewis went through the couch to get sit on it. He never sat down, instead he stood up right in mid-air and looked confused.

'Arthur.' He whispered before flying through his mansion and outside, it had started to rain, but this didn't bother Lewis at all. He tried to concentrate, he could feel Arthur near, but something was masking his soul. Lewis blinked (or his equivalent of it.), that is an odd thing that has only happened when Arthur has been near Mystery when he transforms into his larger form. Was there a spirit near him, it would have to be a strong spirit if it was masking him that much. Mystery and Vivi ran out of the house, Mystery transformed and Vivi jumped on as they waited for Lewis to pinpoint Arthur. Lewis finally found it or at least the direction, he followed the road to his left and they made there way along it. Mystery and Vivi were soaking wet with in a few minutes, but nether one cared as two figures came into view. One was leaning on a shorter one, as they got closer it became clear that there was a large red wolf right next to someone covered in a brown coat with a hood. The wolf growled as they got near it stopped and took a few steps back, Lewis growled back as he neared and this made the wolf take more steps backward. It lowered its head, pulled back its ears and made sure not to irritate the ghost furter. The other figure pulled back his hood and Arthur smiled up at Lewis, who floated down to him and pulled him into a bear hug. Vivi jumped off Mystery and jumped at Arthur as well, Mystery walked toward Diana. He could welcome Arthur later, he wanted to speak to Diana before anything else.

'You brought him back.' Mystery stated, Diana once out of the ghosts gaze sat down normally.

'I did, but you know he is not out of danger yet.' Diana said grimly, Mystery returned to his smaller state.

'Then the girl is still going to come after him.' Mystery said frowning, Diana simply nodded before standing up and turning around to leave.

'Where do you think you are going?' Vivi said, it surprised Diana and she turned to find Vivi run toward her, Vivi got down to her knees and then hugged her. When she pulled away Vivi spoke.

'You seem to know about this girl that is after Arthur, why don't you stay with us.' She was saying.

'Vivi hold on.' Lewis tried, but Vivi just continued on.

'The house is huge, you can have your own room. Wait, do you need a room? I mean you are a…' Diana turned into a human in front of her, she was sitting on the ground. 'Oh.' Vivi finished. 'Well you get your own room then.' Vivi announced. Lewis turned to Mystery in a huff.

'You can not think that this is a good idea.' Lewis said, crossing his arms.

'Actually I do, she has information and its useful.' Mystery said and Arthur spoke up.

'She wouldn't have helped me get back here if she was our enemy.' Arthur said tugging the hood back over his head.

'Yea Lew, haven't you ever heard the expression? The enemy of my enemy is our friend.' Vivi said, before sneezing. 'We should really get back to the house before we catch a cold.'


	10. Diana Secrets?

Lewis fazed his head through Vivi's door to check that she had in fact gone to sleep, once he was satisfied that she was fast asleep he made his way to Arthur's room. He was the same and Lewis sighed as he floated his way to the living room, he was about to sit down on the couch when he found Diana watching him from one of the arm chairs. Lewis flinched before a soft growl escaped him, surprising himself. Why was he so hostel towards her? Diana was still watch him and not even breathing, Lewis just calmly picks up a book from the coffee table in front of him and starts to read. After a while Lewis couldn't concentrate on reading and he couldn't help but to look towards Diana, she was still sitting there watching him. Lewis sighed before looking at the old grandfather clock that sat in the room, it was already midnight.

'Shouldn't you be going to bed?' Lewis said tiredly, he really wanted to be left alone and not be stared down by a stranger. Diana tilted her head to the side, she finally looked away and looked toward the clock as well. Something seemed to click within Diana and she stood up.

'Yea, I probably should.' She said slowly, she seemed to walked away from Lewis as if she was walking on egg shells. Lewis watched her leave the room, she acted so strange around Lewis, but it could have been the fact that he wasn't being a good host. There was something wrong about her and Lewis couldn't figure out why. He heard a door close and Lewis finally relaxed enough to get back into his book.

When the grandfather clock chimed nine am Lewis got his attention pulled from his book when Vivi shouted a good morning from the top of the stairs, Lewis put down the book and floated to the kitchen. The deadbeats had already set out everything for breakfast and didn't even bother to get Lewis, expressly since they already know what to do. They already had bacon and eyes cooking on frying pans, but once Lewis entered they left for him to take over. Vivi entered the kitchen with a smile, Lewis put on his living façade and returned the smile.

'Good morning.' She sang.

'Morning.' Lewis replied.

'I wonder if Diana is going to join us, she seems really strong and is a nice person.' Vivi said as she sat down.

'I don't know if its a good idea, there is something… off about her.' Lewis said, packing cooked food onto a plate and then placed it in front of Vivi.

'How so? Mystery doesn't feel anything evil about her so there must be something else that you are feeling.' Lewis returned to the stove and put the rest of the food into a plate, then remembered about Diana. Should he leave something for her? He is a good guy at heart, so he cracked a few more eggs and called a deadbeat to get some bacon from the fridge, it listened and flew into the fridge before flying to the stove and dropped a few slices in the pan before floating away.

'I don't know how to explain it, she just feels wrong to me.' Lewis was saying there was a sad chirp from the doorway before a voice spoke up.

'There is a reason for that, but you don't really have a need to feel threatened by me.' Diana said, Lewis lost his face and twirled around to the doorway. Diana was leaning on the doorway with a few deadbeats around her, a single deadbeat had a ball in its mouth and the other two were snuggling at her arms.

'I don't feel threatened by you.' Lewis said frowning a bit. Diana stood up right and took the ball from the deadbeats mouth before turning and throwing it down the hall, the deadbeats chirped happily before floating after it. Diana started to follow them out of the room, when Lewis spoke up.

'Wait don't you want some breakfast.' Lewis asked and Diana poked her head back in.

'No I will be fine.' She said before leaving again.

'So can I have her share.' Vivi piped in, Lewis just sighed as he dumped it next to Vivi. There was a thud by the doorway as Arthur made his way in, he still had his eyes closed as he made his way to a chair and sitting down. Lewis slid a plate of food in front of him and once Arthur opened his eyes, he started to eat. Vivi finished up her food before putting her plates in the sink before running out of the room, Lewis knew that she and Mystery were going to do some more research to help Arthur. Lewis just sat down with Arthur as he slowly awoke.

Diana wondered her way around the mansion, there where lots of photos to look at. They where ether the gang or job locations. Diana smiled at a single photo, it was older then any of the others, it was a photo of before Lewis had died. Mystery had given her a brief recap of what had happened, it was rare to see a case like this. Then again, she had only hear sad tale's from other spirits and her expression turned to sadness. How she had looked for such a strong friendship, but that wouldn't be possible now. Stopping her sister was here only purpose now and nothing would change that, it only just happened that she was helping the four of them. The fox spirit and the ghost where powerful, the blue girl had some magic in her, but it was her knowledge that made her powerful. The pup could be taught to control his transformations, but that would take time. Even if she wanted to stay, time was something that she had plenty of, but not the girl or pup. Diana continued along and she sighed when she heard the happy chirps of the spirits that made the mansion there home, there where three more from the last group she had played with. A ball was handed to her and she took it as the spirits wrapped around her, they happily moved around her as she pulled her arm back. When she threw it the spirits made a mad dash for the ball, leaving her alone once again. She smiled as she started to walk again.

'I feel all itchy.' Arthur complained, he and Lewis where in the living room. Both watching TV as Lewis wouldn't let Arthur alone to work in his room.

'Go take a shower.' Lewis replied, his attention on the TV before Arthur grunted.

'I was stuck in the rain and drenched, that doesn't count as a shower?' He said sarcastic and Lewis looked over with a sigh.

'Nice try, go take one before dinner.' Lewis said before returning to the TV, Arthur wanted to resist but he knew better then to. Arthur stood and made his way to the bathroom that was the closest to his room, he stopped halfway there when he found Diana looking at some photos on the wall. Arthur walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. There was the old photo of Lewis and his family, one that Lewis couldn't bare to not have up even if it was old and torn.

'What's it like?' Diana asked unexpectedly, making Arthur jump back. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the photo.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked. 'What is what like?' He waited as Diana turned slowly, there was something that Arthur saw for the first time in her. Sadness, and a bit of confusion.

'Having a family.' Diana said slowly glancing back at the photo. Arthur brought his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it in thought.

'I don't know how to explain it, I had my uncle as my family.' He said, Diana crooked her head to the side.

'You guys are an interesting group.' Diana commented before looking back to the photo.

'What about you? Do you have a father that…'

'He died before I was born, my sister's father was never around. In fact I think my mother killed him.' Diana interrupted. Arthur just stared at her before looking away and started to fiddle with his fingers.

'So I know this may not be a good time, but… Why did you kill your mother?' Arthur asked, stepping a little while away. Arthur had finally remembered what was said when they where walking, but there where some details that where fuzzy. Diana turned once again to Arthur and he couldn't help but notice a glow in her angered eyes, she looked down the hallway and her eyes softened, but the glow remained.

'I would prefer not to, if I have to tell I will tell all of you. Sorry but you where going somewhere weren't you.' Diana said before walking off down the hall. Arthur was left standing there a bit scared of Diana. She was a good guy, right? Who would kill there own mother? Arthur forgot all about the shower that he was going for and he found that he really wanted to be with someone he knew, he walked as fast as he could to the kitchen where he knew Lewis was in making dinner.


	11. Diana's Past

Diana used to love the feeling of the wind in her hair, but as she ran along in her wolf form there was the movement of the wind in her fur, but she had no way to feel it like she use to. She thought that she could remember the feeling and that was enough for her, for now. She didn't even know where she was any more, some where in the woods behind the mansion. Diana made it to a rock look out and she decided to stop and have a look at where she was, she stood on the edge and looked down on were the mansion sat far below her. She also noticed that the day time was fast approaching, she could only sigh as she slowly made her way back.

'You guys are just being to hard on her.' Vivi said before shoving a pancake into her mouth, Arthur was slumped in his chair as he grunted. Vivi gave a piece of her pancake to the awaiting Mystery at her feet.

'She is creepy as hell, why did I have to remember? I was fine with her before and now I am worried that she is going turn around and kill me.' Arthur said before laying his head down onto the table.

'Oh she is fine, I think its certain topics that she gets all weird. We were in the library yesterday and she was happily talking about books with me, from just looking at her you would probably never think that she would be a book person.'

'Maybe we should be asking about her past?' Lewis suggested from the sink.

'And risk her lashing out at us. No way, I don't want to be any nearby.' Arthur stood and shook his head.

'Sorry about that.' Diana's voice came from the doorway, it was sad and sincere.

'Diana.' Vivi squealed and Diana gave her a little smile. 'Its fine, those two are just worry warts.' There where sounds of protest from the two males humans in the room, but Vivi just laughed. Vivi snapped to seriousness in an intent. 'Diana.' She said firmly, Diana crocked her head to her side and waited. 'You are dead aren't you?' She asked and Diana did nothing more then smile.

'I did in a way…' She said, before walking towards the table and sitting herself down. She brought her hand to her chin before sighing.

'Sit tight, this may be confusing and long.' Diana said with a smirk. Arthur sat himself back down and Lewis moved to join them, Mystery moved under the table to sit at Arthur's feet.

'I suppose I should start by telling you about the grand family tradition, the bases of it was that a mother would have as many children daughters as she was able in a short period and my mother only managed to give birth to two daughters. My and my sister, Artemis. Then when the children get to a certain age they are to fight one another to death to learn every thing that there mother would have known, and to top it all off then the mother would kill herself.' Diana shook her head, a frown on her face as she continued. 'We where never aware that a day like that would come, that was in till I sneaked into my mothers room to take a peak at some new spells when I came across her diary. There I learned about the terrible tradition that apparently has been going on for a hundred years or so, I was older then my sister by a year.' She took a breath, even if she had no need for it.

'I ran out to my sister to tell her about what I had learnt and she had just laughed at me, she told me at the time that I was speaking nonsense. My mother over heard our conversation and started to work us harder and started to teach us more deadly spells, I also started to research ways to stop my mother. It even went as far as learning how to kill her with a poison.' Diana sighed as her eyes wondered around the room. 'What I didn't know was that my sister was doing some of her own extra work, she uncovered the werewolf curse and a few others that she mainly uses now. So a few years later when I was seventeen, my mother dragged us to the middle of the forest and made us fight. My sister had believed me that day as she attacked me straight away, she was determined to be the one to live. Never gave a thought about weather I should be aloud to live as well, then again be weren't that close that I suppose that she didn't care for me. For some reason though I did and I thought that if my mother wasn't there watching us then we could both be free. So I transformed and avoided any of my sister's attacks and attacked my mother, well more shoved her and her head smacked against a rock. She never expected it and I never expected my sister to attack me in fury, something about her wanting to become the most powerful or some sort of madness like that. Before I ran away I used the poison that I would have used on my mother, I threw it right at her.' She stopped realising that she just given a lot of information that they probably were confused, Vivi how ever had wide eye and seemed to taking in all the information. Arthur and Lewis looked at one another, but seemed to have been able to understand.

'So how did you die.' Lewis asked.

'Your sister caught up to you, didn't she?' Vivi said sadly. Diana leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and looked to the ceiling.

'She did and it wasn't exactly pleasant watching her pull my soul out of me, I was surprised that she was still even alive.' Diana smiled. 'She just swapped her soul in and she had managed to the age of thirty before reducing her age.' Diana stopped and her eyes started to glow. 'As much as I hate to say it. She is brilliant, but enough about me. I have got to teach you a few things about transformations.' Diana looked towards Arthur.

'Now hold on, we still have questions.' Mystery spook up from the ground.

'Like what?' Diana asked.

'How did you know what your sister was doing if you weren't with her? For example.' Mystery said.

'Its still is my body, in some way, and if I concentrate I can see through her, er, my eyes.' Diana stood up stretching her arms over her head. 'But the link to my body has thinned and I cant see as much as I use to.' She lowered her hands. 'In fact I think I am fading, I don't have a tether to the solid plain and I seem to be losing memory's.' Lewis' eyes widened.

'I could lose my memory's?' Lewis asked, Mystery snapped him head in his direction.

'No if you where going to fade, you would have started already. Diana had already had magic and that transferred to here current state, she survived years without a tether to anchor herself.' Mystery explained and Lewis relaxed.

'And due to me fading, I think that I start to act up. For example when you where going to the shower Arthur.' Diana said, looking towards Arthur.

'You won't attack us will you, that's all I really care about.' Arthur replied.

'I shouldn't as I have no reason to, but if I end up anywhere near my sister. That would be a different story.'

'Going back to the tethering and anchors.' Vivi piped in. 'Diana why don't you just connect to something and stick around.'

'As much as I would love to, I haven't died in a sense and also I have nothing to anchor myself to.'

'Really nothing?' Arthur said.

'Lewis was lucky in the sense that he had his locket with him and that means that when he died he anchored to that.' Mystery answered.

'Its just something that happened and there isn't really anything that can change that.' Diana said slowly.

'And you are ok with that? With just fading away.' Vivi said clearly upset. Diana smiled sadly.

'Yes, because there is no one that would miss me and I am ok with that.' Diana said before leaving the room.


	12. Road Trip

'Vivi what did you expect would happen? That she would just end up with us happily ever after?' Arthur said to Vivi as she paced around the kitchen.

'Yes, she is a good person that has had a bad past. Why can't she finally find a place where she can be happy?' Vivi said snapping at Arthur.

'Vivi, we hardly even know her.' Lewis pointed out.

'That does not matter.' She snapped, after a minute she calmed down. 'Fine then can we just involve her in what we do then, I have already had a discussion about books with her.' Arthur and Lewis looked at one another, nether one of them felt comfortable in there current situation.

'I know we could go on an investigation, what do you think Mystery?' Vivi asked looking under the table, where he was curled up. Mystery lifted his head before standing up and walking out.

'I think it should be fine, we shouldn't be bothered in till the next full moon.' He said sitting back down in front of them, he held back a smile when both Arthur and Lewis glared at him.

'Then its decided, I will get us a job. Arthur you go make sure that van is going to run and Lewis pack some food.' Vivi ordered before walking out of the room.

'You two need to calm down, Diana already told me that her sister wouldn't attack us without the strength of the full moon.' Mystery informed looking between the two of them.

'Fine, I better work on the van before Vivi rips my head off. I bet you she already has a job, I only have an hour or so in till she finds it.' Arthur said before storming off. Lewis was left with Mystery, but he just went back to sleep under the table. Lewis sighed before starting on his job, which was the quickest thing to do when he already knew what to do.

Lewis made his way out of the house to where Arthur was with the van, the only clue that he was around was his legs and tail sticking out from under the van.

'Are you going to be ready in time?' Lewis asked, floating himself to sit on the vans roof. Arthur rolled out from under the van. He already had dirty clothes and a frown on his face, he stayed where he was on the trolley and looked to the sky. 'Arthur?' Arthur looked to where Lewis was on the van, he sighed before sitting up.

'Yea, the van will ran. I am just giving it a check over.' Arthur said, cleaning his hands on a cloth. Then he lifted his tail in front of himself and groaned. 'Something that I hate about all this, is that my tail gets in the way.' Arthur stood up and looked at the ghost. 'I was this close to losing it to the van hood.' He brought his index and thumb together. 'And I don't even understand how it happened.' Lewis just smiled down.

'Lets just hope that we get rid of the spell before you lose it.' Lewis said floating down to his side. Arthur kicked the trolley that he had used to get under the van to the side and when he picked up his tool bag he headed back into the house, both of them froze when they saw a small girl with dirt red hair chasing some deadbeats around in the hallway. The deadbeats chirped happily and kept a small bag just out of her reach, the girl jumped up and managed to grab hold of the ball and turned to run away with it. She froze when she found the two of them staring at her, her face turned red before ageing right in front of them. Once she was at the age that they recognised her, she headed down the hall in a speed walk. The deadbeats whined and chased after her, leaving the two men alone.

'You can't do that can you?' Arthur asked, Lewis just shook his head before the two of them headed towards Arthur's room. They found Mystery on the way, who seemed to have been heading to the library.

'Hey Mystery.' Arthur called out and Mystery stopped and turned to them. 'So Diana was playing around as a small child, does that mean something?'

'Did you say as a child?' Mystery asked and Arthur nodded. 'It could be a side affect to her fading.' He said, tilting his head to the side. 'Tell me if she has any more odd occurrences like that.' Mystery said before running off. The two of them went to Arthur's room as he threw in the tools before heading to the shower, Lewis left him and headed to the kitchen again. There he found Diana again, thou not as he had expected, she was under the table as a child again.

'Do you even want me around?' She asked, her voice hadn't change and Lewis kneeled down to look at her.

'Well to be honest, not really. I don't know who you are and you do act sort of weird. Like right now, for example.' Lewis said and he found her glowing eyes to be unnerving. 'But Vivi believes that you are good, so I can accept you to be around.' She aged up once again and crawled out from under the table, Lewis stood up as she got out.

'Well I just hope that I am around long enough to finish this.' She said brushing herself off.

'So should I ask about you turning into a kid.' Lewis began and when Diana shook her head he stopped.

'I understand that we are going on some sort of trip, what's that all about?' Diana said changing the subject.

'Since we have time in till the next full moon, Vivi wants use to go on ghost investigation.'

'Is that what you guys do normally?' She asked. 'Because that sounds cool.' Lewis gave her a smile that she tried to return.

'Yes it was, even before I died. It wasn't much but we enjoyed it.'

'Even Arthur?' Diana asked and Lewis seemed to laugh at that.

'I have asked him plenty of times as to why he comes with us even though he is terrified of what we encounter and he just keeps telling me that he come because of us. ' Diana didn't look convinced but didn't argue against it. 'So how are you planing to stop your sister?' Lewis asked looking at her, she looked back as she sighed.

'Well the easiest thing would be to take back my body, but I don't think that its possible any more. She could have done anything to it and I may not be able to connect with it any more.' She said looking to the ground, then she shook her head and looked at Lewis.

'So what sort of powers do you have, I have always wondered what a powerful ghost could do.' She said before sitting down, Lewis trailed a hand through his hair.

'Well, normal ghost stuff. I can go though solid walls, create fire and I have little ghosts that listen to me, well, at least most of the time.' Lewis said with a shrug.

'Normal ghosts and spirits can only go through walls, you got a few more skills. You can't exactly call yourself normal.' She said with a smile. Before Lewis could thank her, Vivi's voice yelled from the staircase.

'I have got the job details, lets go.' She yelled out happily. 'Arthur hurry up and get down here.' She ordered not a few seconds later. Vivi skipped into the kitchen with her travel bag and papers in hand, she was smiling.

'This is going to be great.' She said before handing Lewis a small note. 'That's where we have to go, when we get going I will explain the job. I need to go get Mystery.' She said before disappearing. Lewis looked at the note and sighed.

'Its two days away, at least.' He said as he put the note into his vest, he turned to her. 'Do you know how to drive?' He asked, Diana tried not to snort.

'No, I didn't exactly get around to it. I have always gotten around on my own, I never even saw a car in till I ran away from my sister the first time.' She said placing her elbow on the table and placing her hand on her open palm.

'Then I guess Arthur and I will be driving, that's fine we will manage.' Lewis said and moved to pick up two cooler bags that sat to the side of the room, he easily picked them up and gestured with his head that Diana should follow him. She did and the two of them got to the van as Vivi was packing away her things with Mystery sitting nearby, Arthur rushed behind the two spirits and stopped by the door to run a hand through his wet hair. Diana didn't know what to do with herself as Lewis went to pack away the food and so she ended up standing next to Mystery, Arthur was less careful with his things as he just threw his bag and a large tool bag in. Arthur headed for the drivers side with Mystery following him and Lewis floated through the van to sit in the passenger side.

'Come on, you are going to sit with me in the back space.' Vivi said jumping out of the van and grabbing onto Diana's hand and pulled her towards to open back doors of the van. Before she knew it, Diana was sitting in the back seat of the van with Vivi showing her books that she could read when she was bored and the van was already moving, with Arthur complaining about his tail from his spot.

'Road trip.' Vivi cheered from her spot as she leaned herself over the front seats to play with the radio, Arthur slapped away any attempt.


End file.
